Northern Kingdoms
The Northern Kingdoms (also known as the N'yrthghar) are the northern lands of the world of owls. The Northern Kingdoms as a whole are considered to be one of the six kingdoms of owls. History [[The First Collier|''The First Collier]] ''Coming Soon! [[The Coming of Hoole|''The Coming of Hoole]] ''Coming Soon! [[To Be a King|''To Be A King]] ''Coming Soon! ''The Rise of a Legend ''The Rise of a Legend almost entirely takes place in the Northern Kingdoms, following the lives of Lyze and his friends during the War of the Ice Claws. The book delves into the culture and politics of the Northern Kingdoms, starting with showing the harshness of the ongoing war when Lyze's brother, Edvard, is lost in battle. From an early age, Lyze and all of the other owlets, including his Snowy Owl friend Moss, are already being mentally and physically shaped for battle by their parents and caretakers, from playing games to hone hunting and battle skills, to taking a flight to Dark Fowl Island, the base of the Kielian League. The war gets pushed even further by the opposing side, the League of Ice Talons, when they begin attacking civilian settlements, burning down the trees and killing countless families. This happens to Lyze's home on Stormfast Island, where his little sister Lysa and caretaker Gundesfyrr are killed. His parents, Ulfa and Rask, only grieve for a short time before moving on and laying another egg, as showing too much emotion during war times is considered a sign of weakness in the Northern Kingdoms. Immediately afterwards, Lyze is sent off to Dark Fowl to begin his training as a cadet, where he is endlessly frustrated at how stuck in their old ways the owls of the Kielian League are. He wants to present new ideas, which would be a turning point in the war, but is repeatedly shunned until he manages to put himself in the spotlight and show off his potential. Orf, one of the best blacksmiths for the Kielian League, is owlknapped, and Lyze and his friends go off to rescue him, using new battle tactics. The Kielian League now begins to train a new division under the leadership of Lyze, known as the Glauxspeed Division. more coming soon! [[The Rescue|''The Rescue]] ''Coming Soon! [[The Burning|''The Burning]] ''Coming Soon! [[The War of the Ember|''The War of the Ember]] At the beginning of the book, Dumpy the Fifteenth, a puffin, eavesdrops on a conversation between Nyra and the Striga in a cave in the Ice Narrows. They speak of hagsfiends, so Dumpy seeks out someone to relay this information to. He flies north, where he meets the polar bear Sveep. She tells him that he must seek out the Guardians to tell them what he saw, so he leaves the Northern Kingdoms. Sveep also leaves for the Beyond, to tell her friend Namara of this troubling incident. Maps Northern Kingdoms.JPG|Original map Northern Kingdoms Map.jpg|Rise of a Legend map Northernmap icebears.png|Map from Bears of the Ice Notable Locations *Ice Narrows - Location on the border of the Northern and Southern Kingdoms, mostly home to puffin families. *Ice Dagger *Ice Talons *Stormfast Island *Elsemere Island *The Tridents *Dark Fowl Island *Everwinter Sea *The Ice Cliff Palace *Hrath'gar Mountains *Pirates' Lair *Glauxian Brothers and Sisters Retreat Trivia ''Coming Soon!﻿ Category:Locations Category:Owl kingdoms